Atuarre
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Trian | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Keeheen | kinderen = Pakka | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Trianii Ranger | species = Trianii | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Groengeel | wapen = | vervoer = Millennium Falcon | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Keeheen, Pakka & Atuarre Atuarre was een Trianii die in 2 BBY een avontuur beleefde met Han Solo in de Corporate Sector. Biografie Atuarre was nooit van plan om een Trianii Ranger te worden. Ze droomde van een baan als bestuurster in één van de grote Trianii bedrijven of om een model of danseres te worden. Maar het Gol'purrlta wilde dat Atuarre verliefd werd op Keeheen, een Trianii Ranger. Atuarre aarzelde om Keeheen naar de grenzen te vergezellen op patrouille met de rangers, zelfs al was het de gewoonte dat de familie van Rangers dit deden. Atuarre was grootgebracht in comfort en vrede, met de gedachte dat zij haar volk zou helpen te leiden, niet dat ze hen zou dienen. Na verloop van tijd ondervond Atuarre echter dat ze aanleg had om een Trianii Ranger te worden. Ze voelde zich nog altijd niet comfortabel met een Blaster maar door haar lenigheid was ze sterk in de Trianii vechtkunsten en uiteindelijk gaf haar drang naar gerechtigheid de doorslag dat ze de status van een Trianii Ranger kreeg toebedeeld. Atuarre en Keeheen kregen een zoon, genaamd Pakka, en werden toegewezen nabij Fibuli, één van de strijdpunten van de strijd tussen de Trianii en de Corporate Sector Authority. Hun patrouilles leverden niet zo heel veel succes op, al stopten ze de Thionarx Dealers van Brochiib en de Herdbeast Rustling Ring op Ekibo. De Trianii leerden dat Mensen vaak wreed konden zijn maar dat ze niet altijd even snugger te werk gingen. Toen de CSA Fibuli annexeerde, brak er een oorlog uit tussen de Trianii en de CSA. De CSA won het gevecht na drie maanden en Keeheen en Pakka werden gevangengenomen. Atuarre wou koste wat het kost haar gezin herenigen en ze kon Pakka redden toen hij werd overgeplaatst naar een andere gevangenis. De ondervragingen hadden Pakka echter zo aan het schrikken gebracht dat de welp niet meer sprak. Atuarre ontmoette uiteindelijk Rekkon, een uitzondelijke Mens die net als zij op zoek was naar een verdwenen familielid in de Corporate Sector. Op Orron III verzamelde Rekkon zijn mensen waar Atuarre zogezegd als een leerlinge agronomie werkzaam was. Op Orron III ontmoette Atuarre Solo-Captain en Chewbacca die hen zouden wegbrengen van Orron III. Een verrader in de groep zorgde er echter voor dat ze snel moesten vluchten en tijdens de ontsnapping viel Chewbacca ten prooi aan de ESPOs van de CSA zodat ook hij gevangen werd genomen. Na te zijn ontsnapt, moest Han Solo de verrader ontdekken aangezien Rekkon vermoord was aan boord van de Millennium Falcon. Han kon Torm Dadeferron identificeren als de verrader en liet hem los in de ruimte. Solo en Atuarre zetten koers naar het Mytus System, de locatie die Rekkon net voor zijn dood had kunnen toevertrouwen aan Han. Daar wachtten ze hun moment af totdat ze een bericht kregen dat het Imperial Entertainers' Guild een vervangende groep zou sturen naar de Stars' End gevangenis. Solo bedacht het plan om als Madame Atuarre's Roving Performers op te treden voor Viceprex Mirkovig Hirken en zijn entourage. Terwijl Atuarre en Pakka tijd stalen, ging Solo op onderzoek uit naar de gevangenen die hij ontdekte en vond, waaronder Chewbacca, Klaus Vandangante en Keeheen. Solo liet Stars' End de lucht in blazen maar Atuarre zat niet stil en dokte de Millennium Falcon aan de toren tijdens de vlucht zodat de gevangenen konden worden gered. Om meer plaats voor de gevangenen te voorzien, bevestigde ze de Tunnel-Tubes aan het schip. Dankzij Atuarre’s plan, konden de gevangenen worden geëvacueerd en werd ze herenigd met Keeheen. Na hun avontuur, namen Atuarre en Keeheen een jaar vrijaf. Atuarre werd een fysieke trainer bij de Trianii Rangers en Pakka begon langzamerhand opnieuw te praten. Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo at Stars' End (Comic) *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Atuarre in de Databank category:Trianii